Red and Gold
by hallow777
Summary: Done for Red and Gold Phoenix and you know what that means! BEWARE LEMONS! Satou can't figure out what to get Takagi for Christmas.
1. Red and Gold

**AN: Ahem... This is all Red and Gold Phoenix's fault. All flames should be redirected towards her XD I will probably never get used to calling them by their first names sorry about that!  
**

**WARNING: This is my first Satou/Takagi story and it is also my first lemon story.**

**SECOND WARNING: In case you didn't read the first warning this is a LEMON/SMUT STORY!!! Please to not be reading if you are underage and do not like lemons! **

**LEMON!**

**LEMON!**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**This story ignores the whole Shiratori/Kobayashi thing because I needed him to still be after Satou.  
**

**Also I do not own Detective Conan.**

**

* * *

  
**

Being one of those people , due to the busy schedule of her job, that wait until the few weeks before Christmas to do their Christmas shopping, Miwako Satou had yet to buy any gifts.

Two weeks till Christmas and she was just now thinking about what to get everybody.

One week before Christmas, she had managed to get gifts for everyone but her mother and her boyfriend of six months, Takagi.

Five days before Christmas she stumbled upon the perfect gift for her mother so that only left one more person to buy for.

But here she was just two days from Christmas and still had no idea what to get for Takagi. Sure she could get him gloves or a scarf or something like that but she wanted to get him something more personal; if only she could figure out what that something was.

She had asked Takagi what he wanted for Christmas but he only said "Whatever you get is fine with me." Which was really no help at all.

She had even resorted to asking Yumi for advice, but her suggestions had left Satou red in the face for hours.

So now she sat in the middle of her living room, surrounded by piles of catalogs that they always got in the mail this time of the year.

An hour later her mother walked into find her reading through the last catalog, with no ideas at all.

So intent on finding a gift for him, she literally jumped when her mother placed a cup of tea on the table beside her and sat down with her own cup of tea.

"Miwako dear, do you have any plans for Christmas this year?"

Setting the catalog aside, knowing it was a lost cause anyway, Satou picked up her cup of tea and carefully sipped it before replying.

"Other than the short shift I have to work in the morning? I figured we would do our normal routine, just you and me."

"I was afraid of that. Do you remember my cousin, Tomo?"

At Satou's slightly confused nod, her mother folded her hands in her lap and continued talking.

"Well, she just had another baby not too long ago and she invited us to come stay with her for Christmas. But since you have to work I guess I will go call her back and tell her we can't make it."

Though her mother was trying to hide it, Satou knew that she really wanted to see her cousin again. After all the only thing she had been hearing for the last two months was how cute that new baby was supposed to be.

"Just because I can't go doesn't mean you can't go."

"Oh but its Christmas! I don't want to leave you all alone on Christmas."

"Mother please, I am not a little girl anymore I will be just fine. Besides Yumi has been trying to get me to go to some Christmas party she is having, I'll go to that while you are gone."

It took a little more reassuring but soon her mother was on the phone, getting directions to Tomo's house. Satou only felt a little guilty about lying about the Christmas party; if she hadn't said that her mother would have never agreed to go. She just left out the little detail that while Yumi _was_ throwing a party, Satou had no intentions of going to it.

As soon as she had gotten off the phone, she practically dragged Satou into her room to help her pack. Apparently she needed to leave in just a few hours in order to make the train. Tomo lived in the country and this was the last train headed to her small town until after Christmas.

Two hours later Satou was dropping off her mother at the train station and after a few goodbyes, she was heading back to her apartment intent on going back through the catalogs hoping there was something she missed.

* * *

Now it was Christmas Eve and the catalogs had been absolutely no help.

Having already eaten breakfast, and having absolutely nothing else to do, Satou decided to go into work early. Who knows maybe she would get some ideas from there.

Four hours later she had done plenty of paper work but still had no idea what to get for Takagi. Letting out a frustrated sigh she laid her head on her desk and considered forcing Takagi to tell her what he wanted.

"Sooooo… Did you ever figure out what to get Takagi?"

Satou lifted her head just enough to see Yumi standing over her desk and responded by groaning and letting her head fall back down.

"Why don't you just get him some gloves or a watch?"

"But that just seems way too impersonal…"

Yumi stared at the back of her head for a moment before hoping up to sit on the edge of Satou's desk. With a grin that would scare small children, and the male half of the police force, Yumi leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"You know… I am sure Takagi would be extremely _happy_ if you considered some of those suggestions I gave you. That definitely wouldn't be 'too impersonal'."

She would have said more but Satou, doing her best tomato impression, swatted at her, almost causing her to fall of the desk. Not wanting to stick around in case she decided to get violent, Yumi hopped off the desk and walked out of the room. Satou sat mumbling to herself about revenge as she could hear Yumi laughing all the way down the hallway.

But as Satou sat there, staring at the same piece of paper that she had been holding for the last ten minutes, the wheels in her head started turning and she realized that she might have finally figured out what to give him for Christmas.

Megure was surprised when Satou came in his office to ask for the rest of the day off, but figured that she had a good reason so he let her go.

She hurriedly rushed back to her desk, gathering up her paper work and other things she needed. Ignoring all the curious stares, Satou quickly ran out of the building and into her car, determined to make sure everything was perfect.

Being in such a rush Satou never noticed a nervous Takagi trying to get up the courage to approach her with a small present hidden behind his back. The entire male half of the police forced turned their attention away from the door that Satou had just run out of, and onto him. Realizing that they must have thought he did something to her, Takagi nervously shoved the present back into his pocket and got ready to leave since his shift had already ended.

* * *

Satou left a certain shop in the mall with her purchase safely tucked under her arm. Face ablaze and head down she hurried through the parking lot to her car, cursing overly helpful sales ladies and their embarrassing knowing looks the whole way.

On her way home, Satou went over the plan again and again in her head. It was a wonder that she didn't get into an accident with her thoughts completely on one man and her recent purchase. The plan was really simple though it all depended on if Yumi was right and if Takagi wouldn't completely freak out and refuse her.

When she finally got home, Satou filled up the bathtub with hot water and settled in for a long soak to steel her nerves and gather her courage to go through with her plan tomorrow.

* * *

Home alone on Christmas Eve, Takagi was wracking his brain, trying to figure out how he was going to give his present to Satou. He had heard from the other officers that after the required short shift on Christmas every year, Satou would always head straight home to spend the rest of the day with her mother.

Thankfully, She was scheduled on the first morning shift while he was scheduled on the second morning shift. That meant that there was an hour where their shifts intertwined so he would at least get to see her but he was afraid that wouldn't be enough time to give her her present. Especially if she didn't accept it, he really didn't want to be in the middle of the police force if that happened. That's why he wanted to give it to her today but she had run out before he had the chance.

Eventually he decided that he would try and give it to her tomorrow and if there wasn't a chance to give it to her? Then maybe it just wasn't meant to be.

Desperately hoping that there would be a chance tomorrow, Takagi finally gave in and drifted off into dreams of what would happen tomorrow.

Never in his wildest dreams did he ever imagine what would actually happen tomorrow.

* * *

Here it was Christmas day, and possibly one of the most important days of his life, and Takagi was about to be late for work.

Turns out that he did end up being late for work, by a full twenty minutes thanks to horrible Christmas traffic. Lucky for him, Megure was in a good mood and accepted his traffic excuse.

Good mood or not, it still didn't change the fact that he had only forty minutes to give Satou her gift.

Takagi carefully peered in to see if she was at her desk but other than a few other police officers the area was empty. He spent twenty minutes searching all through the precinct looking for her but she was nowhere to be found. Dejectedly he went back to his desk wondering where in the world she could be at.

Takagi had just picked up a paper and a pen, ready to write a long due report on a recent case, when Satou seemingly appeared out of nowhere and slammed her hands on his desk.

"Where have you been? I have been looking all over for you! Come with me. Now!"

Naturally her outburst caught the attention of all of the officers in the room. Takagi couldn't help but notice the rather satisfied smirk on Shiratori's face, no doubt thinking that Takagi had done something to piss Satou off.

Takagi dutifully followed behind Satou, trying to figure out what he had done to make her so mad. He didn't even pay attention to where she was leading him until he heard the sound of a door shut and a lock click into place. He looked around slowly wondering why they were in the old break room that anyone hardly used anymore, since they recently got a new and improved break room.

Satou started walking towards him with a determined look on her face and it was slightly scaring Takagi.

"This is all your fault you know." Satou was now right in front of him, they were just inches apart.

Takagi blinked at her, wondering what he could have possibly done.

"Of all the people that I had to Christmas shop for, YOU were the hardest."

Takagi released a breath of air he didn't even know he was holding. He was still very confused why she had to bring him all the way into the old break room just to tell him that though.

"You know, you could have just gotten me something simple. I would love anything you gave me as long as it was from you, Miwa- er Satou-san."

He had gotten a little too used to calling her Miwako while they were alone and still had a hard time remembering to call her Satou-san while they were at work.

"Anything huh?"

Her smirk only grew has he vigorously nodded his head.

"Then I am going to need you to close your eyes and turn around for me alright?" He did as she said then he could hear the sound of her rustling some sort of fabric.

"You like the color red right?"

He was confused, wondering if she had gotten him a scarf or a sweater or something like that.

"Yes its one of my favorite colors."

The rustling sound finally stopped and Satou gave him permission to turn around and open his eyes. When he did turn around and open his eyes they almost bulged out of his head in shock.

All he could see was red. And lace. _Lots_ of lace.

Satou was dressed in all red, or maybe dressed isn't the best word to use since the red _thing_ she was wearing didn't exactly leave much to the imagination.

Takagi just stood there not knowing what exactly was going on as he took in the red heels, red lacy _thing_, and nice red blush to top it all off.

Satou could feel his eyes on her and it took everything she had not to turn away from his embarrassing stare.

They stood there staring at each other for a few long minutes before Takagi finally remembered how to speak again.

"S-Satou-san? Wha…" He trailed off as the sound of his voice jolted Satou out of her thoughts. She closed the small distance between them and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close.

Still not knowing what was going on, Takagi slowly put his arms around her as well but his watch snagged a bit of the lace on her back. He panicked and jerked his arm back, which unfortunately (or fortunately depending on how you think about it) pulled the lace tie undone.

"Takagi…"

'Oh god oh god oh god oh god she is really mad!' He frantically tried to defend himself from the anger he just _knew_ was coming. Even if it was an accident.

Satou stepped backwards, removing her arms from around Takagi and just let them hang down.

They both watched as the flimsy piece of fabric and lace, that was just barely covering her chest, slid down her arms to land on the floor.

He tried. He tried really hard not to look at the newly uncovered flesh but being a hot blooded male he wasn't able to resist for long and soon he found himself staring at twin orbs of flesh.

'Come on… Say something already!' Satou was at a loss for what to do. She had carefully planned this whole thing out but she could only go on with her plan if he actually said _something._ She even thought of plans of action for just about every single reaction she could think he might have but the one she didn't plan for was gaping like a fish, which was exactly what he was doing right now.

Lost in their thoughts, they both jumped when a voice suddenly sounded on the other side of the door.

"Oi! Takagi! Are you in there? Megure is looking for you!" The door knob rattled but was firmly locked so that was all it could do.

Satou was the first to snap back to reality.

"Tell him that he'll be there in a few minutes I need his help with something."

"Wha? Satou-san? What are you two doing in there? Why is the door locked!? Takagi!"

She sighed then turned to look at Takagi and this time he managed to keep his eyes above her neckline. Walking over to him she wrapped her arms around him again though this time she wrapped them around his neck. Her body was pulled flush up against his as she stood on her tip-toes, whispering in his ear.

"Come by my apartment after your shift and I will give you your real Christmas present."

She pulled back enough so she could see his face and couldn't resist the urge to kiss him since he looked so cute and confused.

The feel of her lips on his brought his mind back out of lalaland, his arms came up to wrap around her hoping to deepen the kiss but she pulled away with a sly smile and started gathering up her clothes.

Finally starting to get over the shock of it all, Takagi wanted to ask what she meant by it all but didn't want to chance Shiratori over hearing it so he kept quiet and just watched as she pulled the red lacy top back on. He watched as she attempted to tie the back strings with no luck so he moved her hands out of the way and took the strings in his hands, quickly tying them together in a simple knot.

"Thank you, I had a lot of trouble doing that this morning too." She gave him a grateful smile then pulled on her suit, quickly adjusting everything so that it looked like her clothes hadn't just been laying on the floor moments ago.

Giving the room, and themselves, one last look to make sure nothing was out of place; Satou unlocked the door and walked out with Takagi right behind her.

As soon as they had walked out that door it was as if those few moments in the break room never happened. Satou started talking to Shiratori hoping to get him to forget about anything he thought might have happened in there and Takagi was caught by Megure and was forced to finish another report. A little bit later Satou left for home since her shift had ended and Takagi sat at his desk wondering what that was all about in the break room. He was afraid that it was all a test and that if he actually went over to her apartment, he would fail miserably but on the other hand what if he didn't and it turns out it wasn't a test? He would have missed out on what could possibly be the best day/night of his life.

Takagi laid his head on his desk and let his arms fall to his side where they brushed against a slight bulge in his pocket. With a groan he realized that he forgot that the whole reason he was looking for Satou in the first place was to give her her present. He sat there for a few minutes going over his options before finally deciding that he would go over to her apartment after his shift to at least give her her present.

But first all his paper work had to be done before he was allowed to go so he picked up his pen with a rare determination and set to work on the mountain of paperwork that had somehow formed on his desk.

* * *

Three hours later Takagi sat at his desk, watching the minutes slowly tick by until his shift was over and he could leave.

As soon as the clocked chimed the hour, Takagi was already up out of his seat and clocked out before anyone could even mutter a good bye. He raced down to the parking lot and into his car, both excited and terrified about what would happen when he got to Satou's apartment.

It was a relatively short trip to her apartment since she didn't live that far away from the precinct. Takagi couldn't for the life of him figure out what was going on or why Satou was acting this way but it would be a lie to say that he wasn't curious.

For three hours Satou had done nothing but pace around in her apartment waiting for Takagi to get there. She had tried to keep herself occupied doing other things around the house but nothing held her attention long enough and soon she was back to pacing. She even tried to make herself some lunch but found that she couldn't eat much of it because she was so nervous.

Finally there was a soft, almost hesitant, knock on her door and she practically ran for it, throwing it open in her haste.

"Wataru…"

Takagi blushed as she called him by his given name, she would never know how much he loved to hear his name come out of her lips.

Satou ushered him in and they talked about normal things like how their shifts went and things like that, as if nothing ever happened in the break room a few hours ago.

She led him to the living room and then disappeared into the kitchen to bring out some tea and they talked a little longer before Takagi asked where her mother was at.

"She went to go visit one of her cousins for a couple days. She wanted me to come with her but since I had that shift this morning, I stayed behind."

Takagi could only nod that he understood as the mention of her shift brought back images of what happened earlier.

His eyes followed Satou as she sat her tea cup down on the table and stood up from her place right across from him. He watched her come to sit right next to him, picking up his arm and settling it around her shoulders before snuggling into his side.

They sat like that for a while just enjoying each other's company. After all it wasn't very often that they got to be alone like this.

But it didn't take long for Takagi's curiosity to get the better of him and he couldn't stop himself from asking about what happened in the break room.

She answered him by reaching up and gently touching her lips to his in a gentle kiss. He wrapped one arm around her and the kiss heated up. Their lips moved against each other and with a sudden burst of courage Takagi licked her lips asking for entrance and she gladly let him in. Never keeping their lips apart for more than a few seconds to catch their breath, Satou moved so she was sitting on her knees and leaned fully into him. His other hand, that was behind him holding them both up, slipped under the extra weight and he fell back to lay on the couch with Satou sprawled on top of him, but neither of them minded at all.

Satou pulled away and sat up, straddling his hips, making Takagi briefly wonder if he had done something wrong but then she started undoing the buttons on her jacket, taking it off and tossing it to the side.

"Getting a bit hot in here don't you think, Wataru? Why don't you take off your jacket too?"

She smiled down at him then moved so he could sit up and she made quick work of his jacket, tossing it off in the direction of her jacket. Her lips quickly found his, though this time their hands were in on the action too. Satou had her hand on the back of his neck keeping his lips to hers and his hands were roaming up and down her back. She trailed her lips down his jaw line to linger on his neck causing him to let out a loud groan. Her hands moved from his neck to the bottom of his shirt and started working on the buttons. She only got three buttons open before Takagi realized what she was doing and then his hands were on her shoulders pushing her gently off of him.

"M-Miwako? What is going on? Why are you…" He trailed off as tears sprung to her eyes and she turned away from him thinking that he was rejecting her advances.

'Dammit… I knew I shouldn't have listened to Yumi.' Satou sat there with her back to him thinking that she had probably ruined their whole relationship all because she couldn't figure out what to get him for Christmas! She was just about to get up and walk away, though she wasn't really sure where she was going to go, when she felt warm arms around her and she was pulled back into a warm chest.

Takagi rested his chin on her head before he started speaking.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that! I just… You know I am not the best at saying what I mean but I just didn't want you to push yourself to do something you weren't ready for…"

They sat in silence for a while before Satou spoke up.

"I couldn't figure out what to get you for Christmas."

"Miwako… "

"I was just going to get you a scarf or something but it just seemed too impersonal but I couldn't think of anything else…"

He hugged her tighter and she wrapped her arms around his.

"I would have loved a scarf or anything that you decided to get me, as long as it was from you."

Satou stayed silent for a few seconds then pulled his arms away just enough so that she could turn around and look him in the eyes.

"Then why did you stop me?"

Eyes wide, he asked if she was really sure about this and at her nod he pulled her to him quickly, crushing her lips with his. Satou pushed him backwards so he was lying on the couch again and went back to ridding him of his shirt. So intent on her task, she didn't even notice he was working on the buttons of her shirt until she felt him lifting her arms to take it fully off of her, revealing the same red lingerie from earlier.

Takagi hesitated only a moment before his hands slipped between them and he started fondling her breasts through the red lace. She sat up to give him better access to them and she watched as he played with them, turning them in his hands and squeezing gently, causing her to let out a moan before leaning down and kissing him again.

Once again Satou trailed her mouth down to his neck where she sucked hard, hoping to leave a nice long lasting mark. This time Takagi didn't push her away and she continued down to trace her tongue along his chest. She was straddling his hips again but that was keeping her from accessing his entire chest so she slid the rest of her body down some more and she could immediately feel a hard bulge in his pants.

Satou pushed herself down on him, eliciting a groan from him. His fingers found their way to the lace tie on the back of her top and soon it was joining the ever growing pile of clothes on the floor. Satou was making her way down his chest and was just about to start unbuttoning his pants when Takagi decided it was time to turn the tables.

He sat up quickly, but kept a hold of Satou so she wouldn't tumble off the couch, then lowered her to the couch where he covered her body with his, being careful not to crush her.

Satou hadn't really expected him to do that but it was a pleasant surprise as he quickly kissed her then moved to her neck. He did the same thing she did to him just a few minutes ago, sucking at her neck then making his way down to her chest to spend plenty of time playing with her nipples and listening to her moan.

He switched back and forth between her breasts, making sure not to leave one alone for too long as his free hand went down to work on the clasp of her skirt. After a few minutes of fumbling with the clasp, Satou pushed his hands away and undid it herself, pushing the skirt down as far as she could then kicking it the rest of the way off.

Even though she was expecting it, she still jerked a bit at the first touch of his fingers between her legs. He looked up at her, concerned that he was going to fast but she just smiled at him bucked her hips trying to get him to continue what he was doing. It didn't take him long to find her most sensitive spot and started up a slow but steady rhythm with his fingers until she was moaning and writhing under him.

Just when she thought it couldn't possibly feel any better, he moved his fingers down and slid one into her, picking up the steady pace once again. She vaguely remembered that she was the one that was supposed to be pleasuring him but she couldn't focus enough to do anything more than moan and enjoy the attention he was giving her. All too soon she was clutching at him desperately as he slid another finger in to join the first and picked up the pace pushing her right over the edge.

Satou laid there panting as she rode the aftershocks of her orgasm. She opened her eyes to see Takagi staring down at her with look of pure love and adoration on his face. Her arms came up to wrap around him and bring him down for another passionate kiss then she whispered in his ear.

"Please."

Takagi didn't need to be told twice to know what she meant.

Quicker than she thought possible his pants and boxers, which she absently noticed were red and Christmas themed, were on the floor and her lace underwear were on the way to joining them.

He was about to climb back on top of her when he bumped into the table knocking over their tea cups. Takagi reached out and grabbed the cups before they could clatter to the floor, giving Satou a nice view of his backside in the process and she couldn't stop herself from laughing at how easily the passionate mood from just a few minutes ago was broken.

"Ne, Wataru? Why don't we move to some place a little more spacious?"

He looked up but she was already half way down the hall so she sat the cups on the table then followed her into what he assumed was her bedroom. Satou looked to make sure he was behind her before turning and falling on the bed waiting for him to join her, which was only a few seconds wait before he was kissing her again. Her hands went back to roaming over him though this time they ventured further down, gliding over his smooth backside and finding the hard warmth they were seeking. Takagi moaned into the kiss as her fingers fluttered over him, taking in his rather impressive size. He let her stroke him for a few minutes before he couldn't stand it anymore and pulled her hands away. At her questioning look he just gave her an apologetic smile and used this knee to spread her legs wider and she instantly understood what he wanted.

Satou closed her eyes and tried to relax as she felt him move on top of her then position himself at her entrance. She opened her eyes then gave him a confident nod and he slowly pushed himself into her. There was a little pain as she had never had sex before, seeing as she was always so busy with work, but it wasn't as bad as she always imagined it would be.

Takagi stayed still for a few minutes, though it was extremely hard for him, to let her adjust and soon he was rewarded as she started moving her hips, telling him it was okay to move. He pulled back then pushed in, relishing the feel of her.

They kissed and touched. They moaned and thrust their hips. Over and over until they were both reaching their peak.

Takagi slid a hand between them and started rubbing her clit again causing her body to erupt in an explosive orgasm and Takagi wasn't too far behind her as she started squeezing him until he couldn't take it anymore and his own orgasm took over him.

Takagi flipped them over so that Satou was laying on top of him and they just stayed there like that enjoying just being with each other and thinking about what they had just done and how it would affect them from now on. But as they both thought on it they decided it didn't really matter as long as they could be together.

Satou lifted her head off of his chest to look at him.

"I love you." His eyes widened for just a second then they soften and he opened his mouth to speak but suddenly he seemed to realize something. Carefully he sat up and moved Satou off of him before running out of the room, completely naked, telling her that he would 'be right back'.

Satou sat there on her bed torn between laughing at the vision of him running butt naked and being extremely confused at what could make him run out like that.

Before she could think on it too much, he came running back into the room with a small present in his hands.

"I've been trying to give this to you for a couple days now but we kept missing each other or I would forget about it…" He trailed off as he handed the present to her then rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

She stared down at the present in surprise for a few seconds. While she had spent so much time wondering what to get him she hadn't really thought about him getting her anything.

She pulled off the Christmassy wrapping paper to reveal a tiny black box. Really curious what it could be now, she eagerly opened it to see a simple but still amazingly delicate and elegant gold ring inside. Her jaw dropped open and she watched as Takagi reached out and took the box from her, dropping down to one knee.

"I love you too Miwako, Will you marry me?"

She could only sit there on the edge of the bed, staring at the love of her life and the beautiful ring.

Takagi was starting fidget thinking that maybe this wasn't the best idea since she was just sitting there silently but before he had time to register what she was doing, she had jumped up and glomped him saying 'yes' over and over again.

* * *

Later that night they laid on her bed, his arms wrapped around her and her hands occupied with the new addition to her finger. Satou leaned up and kissed him again.

"You know, my mother doesn't come back until the day after tomorrow and if I remember right neither of us have to work for the next few days…"

He was on top of her before she could even finish but this time she pushed him off and got on top of him.

"Ah ah ah. It's my turn this time."

* * *

**AN: Again this is all Red and Gold Phoenix's fault! I was forced to do it! Sooooooooo did ya figure out the meaning of the title yet? It actually has two meanings. 1) for Red and Gold Phoenix's involvement in this and 2) Satou's red lingerie and the gold ring.**

**I am very proud of myself for thinking up that title since I usually have a problem with titles...**

**Also I might ad a short omake to this later but since Phoenix has been waiting so long for this already I figured I better go ahead and put this up now ^^;**

***Collapses in an exhausted heap*  
**


	2. OmakeEpilogue

**No own Detective Conan!**

**The whole time I was writing the oneshot, the thought of what would happen when her mother got home kept bugging me so I decided I would add it as an omake or epilogue.**

**

* * *

**

The next day… well let's just say they spent the whole day getting well acquainted with each other. Neither paid much attention to the time, only getting up and fixing food when their stomachs started complaining. They both knew that with their busy schedules they wouldn't get time off to just be with each other for a while so they were making the most of the time they had.

Sunlight had been filtering through the curtains for a while now but neither Satou or Takagi felt the need to get up. They were both in a dazed state as they revealed in the afterglow of their recent 'activities'. That is until they heard a voice speak up that wasn't one of their own.

"You know Miwako… if you wanted to spend time with your boyfriend while I was gone you could have just said so instead of lying about going to Yumi's party."

A look of pure horror, and fear in Takagi's case, fell across the faces of the couple laying in bed naked with only a sheet covering them as they slowly turned their heads in the direction of the door, where the voice was coming from.

While Takagi was busy having a mental melt down, Satou took in the smirk on her mother's face and wondered just what was going to happen now.

"Guess I shouldn't have come home early after all… Oh! I must go tell Tomo about this!"

Satou could only sit there and blink as her mother turned around and practically raced down the hall, giggling the whole way like a little school girl.

'I guess it could have been worse…' Satou thought as she got out of bed, pulling on her clothes and telling Takagi to do the same.

They dressed silently until they came to a slight problem. Takagi seemed to be missing his boxers and pants.

Smiling at how cute he looked with a helpless look on his face, she reached up and kissed his cheek , telling him to stay there while she went to look for them.

Satou walked out in the living room where she found his pants laying on the floor, but his boxers weren't there. She was just about to go back and see if maybe they had wound up under her bed or something when she heard her mother shout from the kitchen.

"Miwako? I think your boyfriend might be missing something! And its in here hanging off of one of the cabinet doors! How exactly did you two manage that?"

Doing a tomato proud, Satou walked into the kitchen and snatched the boxers off the cabinet, vaguely recalling that they had gotten flung up there after last night's dinner.

Satou walked back to her room wondering if maybe it would have been better if her mother had been mad, since she seemed to be enjoying this a little too much.

* * *

Later the three of them were sitting at the table in an uncomfortable silence before Satou finally had enough and decided she might as well introduce them.

"Mom… this is-"

"Takagi Wataru and he is your partner isn't he? How come this is the first time I have met him?"

Takagi looked like he wanted to say something but Satou cut him off giving a sharp, but fearful, glare at her mother.

"Mother, how did you know his name and that he is my partner?"

"Well I called Yumi of course! I figured you might try to sneak him out of the house and I would never know who he was so I figured Yumi would know and I was right! So how long have you been going out?"

"You… told Yumi!?" Satou all but shrieked while Takagi did his best impression of a fish.

At her mother's nod, Satou let her head fall to the table, before lifting it slightly and repeating the process several more times.

Takagi could do nothing more than to rub her back and try to soothe her though he knew it would do no good. If Yumi knows then the whole police force would know that they were sleeping together now.

Satou's mother just sat there staring at them in confusion, not knowing that she had possibly just doomed Takagi to death by the male population of the police force.

* * *

Satou's first day back to work after Christmas was going relatively smoothly. But considering she hadn't even made it to her desk yet, that was going to change very soon. And she was right.

"Soooooo, you skip out on my party to have fun with Takagi huh?"


End file.
